When World's Collide
by Fire's Serenade
Summary: What happens when a girl gets transported into an anime show? Chaos, that's what. Sucky summary but read anyway!
1. Asigned

By: Fire's Serenade

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh.

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1: Know-It-All**

_Huh? What the? Where am I? _Melane thought.

"Are you okay?" she heard a boy's voice say.

She looked up "Sure. Why not. Wait, you two didn't kidnap me did you?" she said pointing to the boy and the man behind him.

"No! I am Rock Lee, and this is Gai-sensei." the boy said.

"I'm Melane and-wait, what did you say?"

"I'm Rock Lee and--"

"No, I heard you it's just…Okay. I'm dreaming. I have _not_ been pulled in to an anime show, I'm just dreaming." she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" the man's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Well let's see. Rock Lee. Your genin team consists of Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. Your sensei is Maito Gai. You cannot use ninjustu or genjutsu, and Neji Hyuuga is your rival correct?" she asked.

"Y-Yes but how did you-" she cut him off.

"Gai. Taijustu specialist and self-proclaimed rival of Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Simply brilliant. "

"Thank you. I think you should see they Hokage." Gai said.

She thought for a moment "Sandaime? Eh, why not?"

-In the Hokage's office-

"I'm not a spy! Really!" Melane said "Gosh this is frustrating!"

"Then explain how you know so much." the Hokage demanded.

""You tell me how I got here and I'll tell you how I know all this." she sighed "I will win."

"What?" Sandaime asked.

"I am the queen of loopholes. Eventually, we'll argue, and I will win." she said "And look! A bunny!"

later

"See yah Lee!" Melane smiled.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"To sleep. I'm going find a nice tree and sleep . Mkay? Chow!" she said "Look! There's one!"

"Where's your home?" he asked.

"psh. Not here." she said.

"You could stay at my house for the night." he offered.

"Thanks! You sure it's okay though?" she asked.

"Of course!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please! Oh and, I'm loony!

-Fire's Serenade


	2. From the Sand

-1By: Fire's Serenade.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

After my……3 year long neglect ion…..Here is Chapie 2! And GAARA!!!!

Gaara: slowly inches away

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From the Sand**

-in the Hokage's office-

beep! Beep!

"Gack!" Melanie screamed and fell out of her chair. "Owie! Oh lookie! A text message!" she smiled and started jumping up and down while reading.

Hi Mel. Guess what? I'm in the SAND!!!! WITH GAARA!!!!!…..Don't worry, I'm not insane…..completely…..But, HAHA! I'M WITH GAARA! IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!

….

….

….

Melanie roared with laughter.

"Uh….Are you okay?…."

"Y-Y-Yeah. But--laughs--you might wanna' tell the sand peoples to have someone protect Gaara…..hahaha! Misheru's gonna' annoy him so much! OMG!….." she broke off in a fit of giggles.

The Hokage just stared at her until she calmed down.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Cause I'm an awesome poisonous cookie who is going to destroy the color pink!"

"….What?"

"You mean you didn't know? I thought everyone knew about poisonous cookies…We are famous you know……"

"…"

"Your going to drown in your cereal tomorrow." she said quite seriously.

"In his cereal? But I want him to drown in pudding!" a voice behind them said.

"To bad!….Wait..Misheru-chan?"

"hehe. Hiiiiii! Everyone in the Sand figured out I belong in a mental institute. So, here I am!"

Then she spotted Sasuke….

"…What's wrong?….Misheru?" she gasped when she saw where her friend was looking. "Cover your ears!"

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!" Misheru screamed and glomped him.

Sasuke passed out

"MINE!"

"…Kay…Byes!"

"…Where you going?"

"S-O-U-N-D."

"Haha! See you when you try to d- uhhhhhh. Never mind!" Misheru glanced around at everyone neverously.

"When she what? And Melanie, you can't just leave the village like that." the Hokage said.

Melanie just smiled "Sure I can! Watch me!" she said and ran like the wind.

-Misheru just stayed back hugging Sasuke possessively.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe! Not so great, I know. But review anyway!

Fire's Serenade


	3. To the Sound

-1By: Fire's Serenade.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To the Sound**

Melanie sped toward the new village of sound, and more importantly, the Otokage Orochimaru. Surprisingly she managed to reach her destination in only 2 days. Seeing the house her _obsessions _resided in, she calmly made her way inside.

-Deeper inside the house-

"Lord Orochimaru, someone appears to have entered the house." came the obedient voice of Kabuto.

"Deal with it." the superior ordered.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

-About mid-way inside the house-

Melaine walked carefully through the hall, somehow having avoided all the traps so far. She gasped as Kabuto appeared behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

"I don't know how you got this far. But your journey ends here." he told her.

She just tilted her head back slightly.

"Hiya Kabuto! Where are Oro-san and Kimmimaru-kun?"

Kabuto just stared at the strange girl. "They're….uhhhh…"

"Come on! Let's go!" she smiled dragging a surprised Kabuto to where Orochimaru was.

-A few minutes later-

Melanie just stared. "O-OROCHIMARU!!!!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!!" she screamed and ran up to hug/tackle him.

"Kabuto! Why is this _thing _here?" Orochimaru hissed.

"OMG! You hissed! That's SO AMESOME!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" she screamed again, practically breaking the men's eardrums.

"Ka-Bu-To!" he hissed again.

Kabuto cringed in fear. "Uh, Mel-chan? Why don't you go find Kimmimaro-kun?"

"Now why would I do all the work of finding him when you can just tell me where he is?" she asked obviously.

Kabuto just pointed and watched her leave.

-With Mel and Kimmimaro-

Mel opened the door slowly.

"Kabuto-sensei?" Kimmimaro asked.

She giggled "Not quite! Good try though!" she said and plopped herself next to his bed "I'm Melanie, the red poisonous cookie! I'm loony!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"

Kimmimaro laughed weakly "What are you doing here, Melanie-chan?"

"Weeeeell. I'm sitting, and talking, and smiling, and rambling, and going weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, and telling you what I'm doing! See? I'm a great multi-tasker! I like reeeeed. Will you be my friend?"

"Um. Okay." he said. _She's a confusing person…but, I can't help but like her. _He thought, but was startled out of his thoughts by someone running their fingers through his hair.

"Melanie-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"I-"

"Shut it!!!!"

"…..okay…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And next chapie we follow the Sasuke-and-Gaara-obsessed-Misheru-chan!

Pwease review! PWEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!! holds chibi anime characters in front of her PWEEEEEEASE???????

Fire's Serenade


End file.
